


The Kids Aren’t Home

by DaddyStark



Series: Bob and Helen [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: And they love each other with all theirs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I love making tags that don’t exist, It’s a crime, What kind?, You can’t change my mind on this, You won’t know until you read it, i love these two with all my heart, this ship is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: The kids aren’t home. There was really one thing that they had to do.





	The Kids Aren’t Home

__

_**The kid’s aren’t home.** _

_

There was just those times in Robert Parr’s life that he just had to wonder how he got there. A few include how he went from being a normal kid in high school to a full blown superhero risking his life every night. This was another one of those moments. The man had gone from sleeping peacefully in his bed dreaming of stars and calm nights from being wide awake with screaming and arguing from his children. Well the life of a parent. He read the riot act and still went with it so he has to work through it. 

_

__

_Robert groaned underneath the covers as his wife Helen joined him as the kids were yelling and arguing over God knows what. They both let out a frustrated groan as they looked each other in the eyes and nodded. Showtime. They both jumped out of the bed as they both started getting ready with their showers and personal hygiene. When properly dressed they soon moved onto the kids. Bob took care of Violet and Dash as Helen took care of Jack-Jack. Parents are the real heroes for dealing with their kids._

_

!Dash was running around in circles with Violet’s school stuff while she held his up with a fire field. Robert wiped his face as he sighed and held the two children up as they still trying to attack each other in his embrace. “Kids. Kids. Kids! KIDS! If you two stop fighting and make it through school with any problems we can do whatever you want.” He bargained with them as they soon slowly stopped trying to attack each itherZ “Now go do brush your teeth.” He said as he set them down as they ran to the bathroom. Bob smirked proudly as went to go check on Helen and came back to see her covered in baby food. Wow. 

_

__

_Bob let a small smirk reach his features as he opened his mouth before he was cut off by her. “Not. A. Damn. Word.” She said as she headed to the bathroom to clean up as Bob soon heard the kids yelling and running out of the bathroom while Helen was chasing them threatening them with a hug. “Come on guys. I just want a hug!” Bob headed to the kitchen and sat down in front of Jack-Jack and started making faces while JJ tried his best to recreate them. Robert opened a can of baby food and tried to airplane the food in his mouth. “Here it comes! Here comes the airplane!” Robert attempted before soon having his face covered with the said baby food. Jack-Jack giggles and clapped his small hands as Bob wipes it off._

_

Bob looked at him with a fake serious look and tried once more and slowly put the food in the spoon in his mouth. He kept putting the spoon up trying to keep the food in his face. Jack-Jack finally got the food down his stomach and he and Bob smiled as he picked the child up and brought him to living room to see if Helen and the other kids were ready. Helen was sitting on the couch with kids as she sighed while Bob showed up with Jack-Jack. “Finally! Give Jack-Jack here I’ll take the kids.” She said as they got up and took Jack-Jack from Bob. He kissed each of them with love as they each made their way out of the door. Bob let out a breath of relief as he sat on the couch waiting for Helen to come back. 

_

_

**Thirty Minutes Later**

_

__

_Bob heard the door open as Helen walked inside and collapsed on the couch alongside her husband. “Well. We got the kids where they need to go Bob.” She muttered out as Bob continued reading his paper with his small glasses on. “Correct. What do we do now?” He asked as she put her hand on his chest and pulled the newspaper away and stared him down with a sly smirk._

_

**“The kid’s aren’t home.”**

_

_

A pillow smacked Robert a crossed his face as he held his pillow out to block any more incoming attacks. “I’m gonna get you honey!” Robert yelled as he launched his pillow across the room from his side of his pillow fort. Pillow Wars. The ultimate stress reliever. “I’d like to see you try Bob!” She yelled as she ducked from his incoming pillow cushions. Despite some stress that happen from his family can go through. We wouldn’t change it for the world. Now if you excuse him he has a war to win. 

_

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so underrated and it is criminal. Sorry if it’s not the best I am a bit sick. But if you did enjoy it thanks!


End file.
